Secret Side
by Blondie95
Summary: When the good Dr. Reid is properly provoked, his secret side comes out to play. I'll say it here: I Don't Own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

Serina Blake watches him walk out the door and looks back to Morgan. He has again invaded her personal space, sliding up right in front of her. The look in his eyes causes her to roll hers. It's the very same look he gives her when attempting to garner her affections. "So Rini, how would you like to discuss this case further over dinner? Maybe some wine, a little dancing?" He flashes that playboy smile that causes new recruits' hearts to go aflutter.

Rina simply sighs. Derek Morgan is the only man that dares to call her 'Rini'. She tilts her head up to look him in the eyes. His gorgeous face is inches away from hers, but it is not the face that Rina longs to see. "Thanks for the invite Derek, but I think I need a good book after a case like this." The rejection doesn't faze him a bit. His demeanor doesn't change. He simply shrugs and walks away. Probably to find Garcia, Rina muses. She then proceeds to pack up her desk and walk out the door herself.

Upon returning to her apartment, Rina unlocks the door and steps in. As she lays her keys in the tray, puts down her bag, and kicks off her shoes, Rina is mentally sorting through her library to find the perfect book to curl up with. Between her books and her tea collection, Rina was so deep inside her own mind she didn't notice a second presence behind her.

Two hands suddenly seize her arms, gripping them hard, and spin her around. The hands move to her shoulder and slam her into the wall. Before her mind can process what's happening those hands slap down on either side of her head. Then a pair of lips crash against hers. Rina knows those lips. She would recognize them if she were blind, deaf, and dumb. They are His lips. Spencer Reid.

She opens her mouth to him and his tongue slips in. This kiss is different from his usual. The tentative tongue she knows so well is completely dominating her mouth. She cannot deny that the domineering side of Spence makes her unbearably hot. His lips continue to ravish hers in this new kiss even as his hands close over her cloth clad breasts. She hadn't realized he'd moved his arms. Suddenly there's a pressure right where she wants it most. He has moved one of his legs in between hers. He brings his knee up right against her center and starts applying pressure. She mewls when he starts grinding his knee into her, giving her the friction she so desperately craves.

"Right there Spence," Rina moans, "just like that. Please." She's so close to finding absolute bliss. She's so hot and everything starts getting tight. His hands are kneading her breasts just hard enough to drive her nuts. And that damned knee. She starts to see stars. She's so close.

Then it all stops.

Rina feels him smirk against her neck. "Oh no Serina. Not yet. You didn't think it would be that easy did you? All day I had to watch Morgan paw at you. You just let him flirt with you in front of me. You've been bad and must be punished." Rina's not sure if it was his breath on her neck or his words, but she just became impossibly wetter.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I don't update as often as some other authors. I'm in school and I work. But though I stated it in the summary: I don't own CM. And someone recently asked for a JJ & OC story. Would anyone else like to see this happen? Review and let me know.

Spencer gave Rina a wicked grin. He knew what he was doing to her. He grabbed her waist and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She slammed her lips against his while he slowly made his way into her bedroom. She had his shirt unbuttoned and off in the time it took his to cross the apartment. Raking her nails down his back, up his sides, anywhere she could reach was driving Spencer nuts. Upon entering her bedroom he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Rina giggled as she bounced and Spence wasted no time in divesting her of her shirt and bra.

He straddled her waist, a leg on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her once again. While their tongues dueled for dominance his nimble fingers set to work on her buttons. Once the first button was freed he tore his lips away from hers to kiss the newly exposed flesh. Just the feeling of his mouth on her chest made Rina moan. As more skin was uncovered he repeated the tendered kisses, all the way down her diaphragm. When at last the whole shirt was undone he ran his tongue along the waistline of her pants. Her hips bucked up at the stimulation.

Spencer took her hands and drew her up to slip the garment from her arms. Before she could lay back down he reached one hand behind her back to unfasten her bra. As Rina began to recline once again, Spencer took hold of her bra straps so that she slid right out of it. He gazed at her form for a minute. Her soft skin, toned stomach, dainty waist, and those supple breasts. The left was his favorite. Slightly bigger than the right and home to her heart, he considered it more perfect than the right. When he could no longer deny himself he followed Rina down to once again seal their lips together.

As they explored each other's mouths he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Rina moaned her pleasure. She absolutely loved it when Spencer was aggressive in bed. She froze when she heard the click. She pulled at her wrists but the cold metal cuffs had no give. Spencer simply smirked at her wide-eyed expressions. This was new and Rina had no clue how to handle it. "Spence what is this?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I told you that you would be punished."


End file.
